


Sweet Poison

by asphodelily



Series: Ren and Hux/Reader [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelily/pseuds/asphodelily
Summary: Hux invited you to his quarters after the kiss. But he shouldn't (or even he shouldn't kissed you) if he has to be "the General of the First Order", the man who Armitage Hux must to be. Curiosity can not only kill the cat, but also it can kill her master too. (Mostly porn and slightly headcanon, not too bitter)





	Sweet Poison

You knew how Kylo Ren's quarters look like, (if you have to say Ren definitely likes black colour and his quarters were slightly mess than yours), and Ren's quarters were the only room where you ever went to as others’ private rooms. But now how luckily for you you’re in General Armitage Hux's quarters. His room is in a kind of apple-pie order. And you never knew but Armitage Hux might like reading books.  
  
It wasn't so long after the kiss. One day you received an invitation from General Hux. He told you: _“We didn't have much time to talk in that time, so I think we should have an another chance—I mean I permit you to visit my quarters and we’ll have not so bad time.”_ And you knew Kylo Ren would get furious and perhaps he would punish you if he’d know that you accepted General Hux's invitation. But who  _ever_ can resist, especially if she likes him very much?  
  
You are feeling like in own dream. You don’t think your kiss disappointed him, but also you don’t think General Hux's interest is enough to accepting _the risk_ for you.  
  
‘Your face almost makes me laugh.’ Hux smiled.  
  
‘Oh, is my face so bad...?’  
  
‘No, but you are tense, aren't you?’  
  
‘Well, yes...a bit? And I'm surprising that you _actually_ invited me to your quarters. I thought it was a sort of joke.’  
  
‘You know I don’t like making any jokes,’ frowned Hux.  
  
‘But you know what Ren did to you. You almost be killed!’  
  
Of course you can stop it and you will whenever you see the moment. But what if it’d happen the outside of your eyes? Ren didn't kill Hux that time, but you are not sure he won’t if you and Hux continuing in a kind of relationship.  
  
‘Yes, indeed. Of course I know _very much._ And I never want it if possible.’  
  
‘So...why? I don’t understand, Hux.’  
  
‘Just I—’ Hux hesitated to say further once, but he continued eventually. ‘I couldn't forget the touch of your lips, your expression, your voice, even yourself— I cannot stop to thinking about you completely against my will...since that day. And whenever I imagine you and Ren having sex, I feel something makes me disgusting in my heart.’ He confessed, even painfully.  
  
‘Oh,’ an amazement escaped from your mouth. You never thought you would hear such words from General Hux, _to you._  
  
‘Don’t laugh at me, (Y/N). I was silly, was I? I shouldn't kissed you, I regretted it...it’s dangerous.’  
  
‘I'm sorry. First is for his temperature and second is for disturbing your heart.’  
  
‘(Y/N),’  
  
‘Yes?’  
  
‘I was going to having little chats with you, but I think I can’t. I—’ he hesitated again, but finally the words spilt out. ‘I need to _fuck_ you.’

‘Oh.’ You paused for a moment. ‘That is...’

‘I wanted to invite you as quick as I could, but Ren pushed loads and loads of works onto me, well I’m ninety percent sure that was cause of his childish jealousy. Anyway I was so busy recent days and even I couldn't get enough sleep because of both tasks and you, (Y/N).’

‘Then you should sleep, Hux. I will visit you next time when you are not tired.’

 **_‘NO.’_ ** He snarled sharply. Even Hux himself looks confused at his inadvertent tone. Hux clears his throat once. ‘I want you now.’

‘So promise me you’ll sleep after some experiences.’

‘Of course. I'm going to literally sleep in my bed with you after that. But I know I shouldn't touch you, so how should I, (Y/N)? Should I still have sexual things with you?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Because you are not in love with him now but you will in the end, am I right?’

You shook your head just because you didn't want to hurt this man. ‘I'm not sure, though. But if you think so and you don’t want it, just try to make me yours, Hux.’ If a sort of intoxication caused him to say such words, maybe you are feeling same things.

‘Won’t you regret about that, (Y/N)?

‘I'm ready,’ you whispered.

You thought your friendship (or _more_ stronger connection) with Ren never change even after you would have a sex with Hux. Even so your heart was hurt a little bit without your will. But at any rate, simply you couldn't resist exactly like a week and few days ago.

Hux guided you to the bed and pushes you back on it, you feel his beautiful scent wafting from the general’s bed. Hux removes his gloves with teeth and unfasten own clothes a bit by a hand, you saw black leather gloves fell on the floor. And Hux begins to teasing your lips by bare finger. You quiver whenever long finger tracing the contour of your lips.

You don’t know you should feel sorry for Ren, that feeling thrill of differences between your crush and your special. But even so you couldn't help begging Hux to kiss.

‘And?’ Hux played a lazy smirk on his fair face. His finger still teasing your lips.

‘Do anything what you want to do with me, Hux.’ You whispered. You don’t know what exactly escaping from your dry-with-want mouth. But you saw your words arouse him; Hux licked own lips and presses it against yours without warning.

You feel his lips and his tongue are moist and hotter than previous time. You don’t think Hux loves you like Ren deeply does, maybe his feelings are just a sort of sexual interest or something like that. But Armitage Hux's feelings have definitely grown stronger than that time.

Anyway the general’s kiss is so good and enough to make you turn on. Whenever his lips nibble your bottom lip teasingly, whenever he licks the line of your lips edge to edge— you are feeling yourself dampen and even wetter. You have hands on the ginger hair, (the touch is soft than you expected), and you feel his tongue curls round yours and trying dominate.

‘(Y/N), tell me, how the way Ren touches to you.’ Hux muttered after withdrew the tongue.

‘What...?’ You panted.

General Hux's finger slipped through your neck, ‘he hurts you?’

‘Hardly...Ren loves me.’

When the words sprang to your mouth, somehow you felt pain in own heart.

‘So that means you are a bad kitten, aren't you?’ Hux chuckles teasingly.

‘Please, stop saying like that...’

‘Are you feeling guilty for your soul-mate?’ His lips touches your neck, and left hand unfastening your clothes. You automatically shiver when he sucks your bare skin.

‘I don’t know...I'm confused, Hux...I don’t know my feelings for both of you.’ You are almost sobbing.

‘Well, at least I want you now and I'm not going to make you say “no”. You started this, (Y/N). Anyway, your skin is so fair and I think a black collar would look really good on your neck...like a cat.’ Hux runs a fingertip along the line of your neck like imagining the sight you wearing it.

And when Hux left his mark instead of a collar, and licking your skin quite slowly, you are near to tears for pure sense of pleasure. He is kissing random places on your body while massaging your breast by a hand. It’s like squeeze your libido from your innermost, so you moan helplessly. You are feeling get even more horny—and frustrating.

‘Hux,’ you mewl his name.

‘What is it?’

‘Do you like teasing someone like this? In your bed,’

‘At least I can’t help doing to _you._ ’

His way is not so rough, but definitely it eating your reason inch by inch. You are still wearing underwear, so your pleasure won’t drip from private place and neither bring pollution to the general’s bed—but you can’t help squeezing your thighs to dam up your lust and begged him.

‘You said do anything I want to, yes?’ Hux laughed low in his throat.

‘Please...’

Although it was quite little expression, you saw blue eyes widened with something; and he looked not please about that.

‘Your face...such,’ Hux said in a murmur. His finger slipped through your lips. But his earnest expression faded instantly and a smirk appears to his face, exactly like _the General of the First Order._

‘Remove your underwear and show me how you are arousing for me.’ He ordered.

You nodded, then put your finger on lingerie and pull it down slowly. Somehow you can’t resist against _General Hux._

Hux moved to between your thighs and removed your underwear perfectly from your legs.

‘Soaking,’ he whispered. And you felt a finger stroking your entrance up to down like studying it. ‘Which one would you like, sink my finger or lick me to your soaking cunt? Or maybe do you want to fuck instantly,’

‘It’s embarrassing...I don’t want to say.’

‘I like your begging.’ Hux chuckles against your sex.

‘Well,’ you hesitate for a few moments, ‘I need you to...lick my cunt and, and… _fuck me.’_

‘As you wish.’ General Hux replied suavely.

You found out that his smooth voice can cause you a tremor. But before you truly notice why, your brain sparks suddenly.

The tongue inserted into inside of your cunt and it immediately began to exploring for your sweet spot. You almost screamed with pleasure, you shut your eyes and clench the sheet tightly, almost with no thought. You feel the approach of your orgasm whenever he sucks your juices shamelessly.

 _‘Can I cum? Can I?’_ You whine.

‘I permit you.’ Hux breathed, his voice was barely audible. But you felt a finger on your clit and started to rubbing it. You made a small noise, the pleasure even pricking you and you couldn't help tingling whole body with sensation. And finally you came undone.

You are feeling nothing but afterglow. You can’t do anything, even moving own body by your will. Just you pant and feel General Hux moves onto your body.

His lips are clearly wet with your juices, and somehow the sight makes your heart beat _so_ fast. Hux strokes your cheek by back of his hand, even gently.

‘Why do you look at me like that...?’ You murmur, you can see something _is_ hiding behind blue eyes. Even if it’s just your imagination, his eyebrows are knitted and there is hardly mistaking serious emotion in his face. 

‘It’s not your concern.’ Hux muttered and kisses you deeply, like trying to steal more words from you, _or even your thought itself._ You moan in a deep kiss. In this time, the kiss tastes salty but quite luscious. There is no mistaking the taste of your own juices.

‘I need you…’ you beg between breathing. ‘So badly.’

‘You are really bad kitten,’ he whispers, and somehow the breath (or its tone) is so seductive.

You can do nothing but looking into blue eyes, and gazing at the sight General Hux undressing himself. You thought his naked body was beautiful; not so shredded but supple, and the skin tone was as light fair as his face.

‘Ready?’

When he asked, you noticed for the first time General Hux's tumescent member is touching your slit. You gasped but whisper “please”, and next moment Hux pushed himself into inside of your cunt, then trying to sink as well as its length could go. (And it wasn't so difficult, but the motion is very smooth. You are arousing and _your cunt needs his cock so badly_.)

Hux's penis is long, that means the tip of it automatically touches and thrusts your cervix, even if he doesn't try to. You shriek with pleasure, and mewl his name.

 _‘Incredibly,’_ he sighed deeply. ‘I’ll lose my reason for your heat.’

‘Hux, fuck me...more roughly, please, please...’ you whine. You are not sure your words coming from your heart because just you are frustrating or perhaps you want to be swallowed and no longer think about your dearest friend.

‘I never thought you are such beautiful in the bed.’ He seems like he can’t tease you any longer—the motion is fast and even merciless.

You feel his hand stroking your mess hair gently. ‘I wish I could caress you when I would win and rule everything. I wish I could keep you beside of my throne like you were a pretty cat. Do you want that too? (Y/N)?’

You could neither nod nor shook own head, so you cried out his name.

‘You _are_ dangerous,’ Hux whispered with a frown. ‘For me.’

You placed your hand against his cheek unthinkingly.

**‘You don’t know me, (Y/N).’**

He groaned. You have no idea why his eyes make your heart _so_ tighten.

‘I don’t know why but you look scared, Hux...’

‘I'm not scared of anything, (Y/N). You know who I am. I'm the General of the First Order.’ Hux snarled like telling himself, and he thrusts himself into your deepest place even sharper.

But in your little surprise, Hux didn't try to move your hand from own cheek.

‘But,’ he sneered at himself. ‘Just I'm a _damn_ fool. I detest myself about that. We really shouldn't started this.’

‘Why...?’

‘Because the weakness is shameful and love is the thing for _useless_ people.’

Hux spilled out smoothly; the words seemed like it escaped against his will. And before you can make any words for response, Hux kisses you roughly and the movement of his hips gets more and more mercilessly.

You think probably Armitage Hux wants to be swallowed by intoxication and no longer feel conflict between something you don’t know. And you do want it too. You moan helplessly while moving own hips against him.

Hux pulled his lips away from yours. And instead of that he sticks two fingers in your mouth and leans his face close to your ear. You feel slightly gagging while feel heavy breath directly and very closely on bare skin; a tremor ran down to your spine.

‘(Y/N), tell me. How _can_ I win you,’ breathed Hux, and he bit your ear softly.

You can’t speak for General Hux's fingers in your mouth and maybe he doesn't need an answer, so you just made a muffled noise.

_‘Or even should I kill you before I’d be weak like some people?’_

He _is_ confused, you almost crying against your will while looking into Armitage Hux's eyes. You idly wonder why the general looks so pained.

You don’t know what you are feeling in own heart; pleasure is too strong to think or realise anything. And suddenly you felt orgasm approaching and you came undone finally. Hux withdrew both his fingers and member then he shot his seed on your belly. Hux left a love bite on one of your breasts. Then he lay down on the bed finally.

‘I'm quite exhausted.’ Hux said lazily.

‘Oh, you should get dressed before fall in asleep or you’ll catch a cold,’

‘I don’t care.’ He pulled you against his chest.

You stretch your body a bit higher and give a gentle kiss on his forehead. ‘Have a sweet dream, Hux.’ 

‘I don’t want to falling for you.’ He muttered, his voice sounded bewildered. But when Hux closed his eyes for fatigue, you saw something like _contentment_ in Armitage Hux's face.

_And you dearly hoped unbreakable happiness to two of your beloved men, and you wished it would last for ever._


End file.
